The Final Countdown/Transcript
Previously on'' Criminal Case''… Albert Tesla: <Rank> , don't you understand? I AM Meteor Systems! I created the company so I could rule over Pacific Bay! Tesla (angrily): This city was my experiment. But it’s been a disappointment, rife with criminals and civil unrest! This is why I intend to destroy it! Amy (shocked): What about the inhabitants?! You cannot kill thousands of people as if it meant nothing! Tesla: The ones who cannot be controlled will have to die. But the others... I have spent the last decade creating a virtual reality which I can upload their consciousness into, just like I did with my own. Tesla: There, I will be able to create the perfect utopia! A world free of crime! Frank (angrily): And you had Karen killed for that... that insane plan?! I'm coming for you, Tesla! This ends NOW! Tesla: Hahaha, I’ll be waiting for you! (Frank runs off.) Amy: Frank, no! Come back!! Later... Amy: , I can’t stop thinking about the look in Frank’s eyes when he ran away... He looked like a man who’s got nothing left to lose... Amy: I just hope we can find him before he does anything danger- (A gunshot rings out.) Amy: , what... Was that a gunshot?! Oh my God, we must find Frank, NOW! Chapter 1 Investigate Look-out Point. Amy Young: FRANK!! , it's Frank! We need to untie him, he's hurt! Amy (in denial): No, NO! You're wrong, he's not dead! Amy (crying): Oh , I can't believe... I c-can't... Tesla (laughing): , didn't I tell you he was heading to his doom? Nobody can stop me! Amy (infuriated): You monster! How could you DO this?! Tesla (angrily): That impudent fool was a liability from the start! I always knew he'd betray me! Tesla: So I freed five convicts from the Pacific Bay prison, and asked one of them to teach Frank that every decision has consequences... Amy: You let criminals out?! We won't let you get away with this, Tesla! Tesla: Well, I'm in a playing mood. I'll make you a deal, . Tesla: Find out who killed your partner, prove to me that justice still means something in this world, and I may abandon my virtual reality. Amy: You want us to play a game?! Tesla: A very serious game. I'll stop the destruction of Pacific Bay while you investigate. But if you don't make headway fast enough, I may get bored... Amy: Your plan will backfire, Tesla! See, already found some clues! I'm sure that... that fridge hides a solid lead! Amy: And that camera may have filmed the murder! , will unlock it in a flash, you'll see! Amy: You made a terrible mistake by killing one of our own, Tesla! We'll solve Frank's murder and bring you DOWN! Examine Fridge. Amy: , you found Frank's badge in that fridge! Amy: So he kept it! See, Frank was still a cop at heart! Amy: You're right, the killer must have tried to hide this badge... Which means they touched it! Let's send it to the lab! Examine Locked Camcorder. Amy: You unlocked the camera you found at the crime scene, . I know I should rejoice but... I'm scared it'll have filmed Frank's murder! Amy: You're right, we don't have a choice. The footage may contain a vital clue about his killer... Alright, let's press play. Start of footage... Frank: Maybe if I press this button... Frank: Stupid piece of junk! Is this thing on? FINALLY! Frank: , I'm sorry for running away but I don't have much time. I think I know where the computer that contains Tesla is hidden! Frank: By unplugging the computer, I could end this whole nightmare! According to the map I found, the room should be around here... Frank: But if I don't make it... well... I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've done wrong. I tried, I really tried to get it right, but I guess we can't all be super cops like you, ! End of footage... Amy (crying): ... Oh , I thought the camera had filmed Frank's murder, but this is almost worse! Amy: Seeing him alive and well... But he knew, he knew what he was doing was dangerous! And he did it anyway! Amy: He made mistakes, but in the end he tried to do the right thing, . And someone killed him for it! Amy: He said the Super Computer was nearby... And if we unplug the computer, we'll put a stop to Tesla's plans! Amy: You're right, I can see a building over there! This must be it! Let's go, , but be careful! Who knows what may be waiting for us! Investigate Control Room. Amy: , there's a... a man, strapped in that chair! Amy: He... doesn't look alive. Who could it be?! Tesla: Aw, don't you recognize me, ? And I thought my body was so well preserved... Amy (cluelessly): This is YOUR body?! But... you've been in this computer for over 50 years! Your body should have... Tesla: Decayed? No, I made sure it would stay alive. I can't completely separate myself from my human brain, you see. I still need this body as a vessel. Amy: , let's unplug the body from the computer! Then Tesla will just... stop existing, won't he?! Tesla: Now, that's not very sporting of you. I warn you, , if you so much as touch those wires, bombs will automatically detonate in Pacific Bay, killing everyone! Tesla: Why don't you go back to solving Frank's murder, instead? Remember, it's the only way you can make me reconsider sending everyone to my virtual world! Amy: , I can't believe we're being led around by a computer! Please tell me you found some clues! Amy: A torn card? Well, I'm sure you'll piece it back together in a flash. Amy: And that piece of orange fabric... It looks like some kind of name tag, but it's completely faded. Let's retrieve the missing text! Amy: But that towel... Is that a face imprinted in the mud?! Amy: Wait, you really think that you can run this muddy face through the database and figure out who used this towel? See, , this is why we'll always win. You can outsmart anyone! Examine Torn Card Amy: ''You've got nerves of steel, ! Even in this dark hour, you pieced together the card you found in the computer lab in a flash! ''Amy: ''The card reads, "Erikah Mabayo, voodoo priestess"... Wait, why does that name sound familiar? ''Amy: ''Oh my God, you're right! Erikah Mabayo was the fak voodoo priestess who operated that brothel in the Bayou! ''Amy: ''But... you arrested her! After she killed Vanessa Kimmel! ''Amy: ''She must be one of the convicts Tesla released from prison! But how did he get her to come to the Wastes? , we need to find Mabayo! '''Interrogate Erikah Mabayo about her presence in the Wastes.' Amy (Holding her gun): ''Mabayo! What are you doing in the Wastes? What were you promised in exchange for coming to such a dangerous place?! ''Erikah: '', what a serendipitous encounter! You, too, sensed that all the evil in Pacific Bay was coming from this wretched place? ''Amy: ''Don't try your mumbo-jumbo on us, Mabayo. We know you're a fraud! ''Erikah: ''I WAS a fraud, but no more. My mind has awoken to the other world! A floating spirit came to me from the prison's TV screen, and told me I would find forgiveness in the Wastes! ''Amy: ''A floating spirit came from a TV screen? Did it happen to look like a giant, blue, floating head? ''Erikah: ''Yes! The spirit answered my prayers and freed me! And I came here to do it bidding! ''Amy: ''Do its bidding? Did that include killing an officer of the law? Speak up! ''Erikah: ''I did not kill anyone! I celebrate life and all that is good! The spirits have soothed my soul! ''Amy: ''Well, you'll be able to celebrate life confined in a bunker, Mabayo! You're under temporary arrest until we can take you back to prison! '''Examine Muddy Towel' (Before Examing the towel) Amy: ''You really think you can use these computers to identify this muddy imprint of a face and find out who left it on that towel, ? Well, I guess you've managed the impossible more than once! '(After Examing the towel)' ''Amy: ''I can't believe you did it, ! So the person who wiped her face with that muddy towel and left it in the computer lab us Greta Meduse! ''Amy: ''Wait, isn't she that horrible woman from Innovation Valley who killed her own daughter because she was jealous of her youth?! ''Amy: ''So she's one of the convicts Tesla released from prison! Let's track Greta down and interrogate her, ! '''Interrogate Greta Meduse about her presence in the Wastes.' Amy: ''Greta Meduse, why did you come to the Wastes?! It can't really have been to give yourself a mud facial! ''Greta: ''Why ask, if you already have the answer? Of course, I came here for the mud! ''Amy: ''You really think we're going to believe that?! Not only is the city in chaos, but this entire place is radioactive! No one in their right mind would touch that dirt! ''Greta: ''You're wrong. I read about the Wates' special anti-aging mud on the Internet! It's supposed to do wonders for your skin! ''Greta: ''So when I realized my cell door had been left unlocked, I slipped out and came straight here! ''Greta: ''What do you think, ? Do I look younger already? ''Amy: ''You're... You're insane! Your quest for eternal youth has driven you crazy! Come on, , let's lock her up in the bunker and move on! '''Examine Fabric' Amy: ''What did you discover on that patch of fabric you found in the computer lab? Hmmm... the label says, "Derek Stone," and there's a number... ''Amy: ''It looks like a prison inmate number, you're right! Do we know any convicts named Derek Stone? ''Amy: ''Oh dear, you're right! You arrested a Derek Stone back in Ocean Shore! He froze a girl to death with liquid nitrogen! ''Amy: ''Frank had been trying to lock him up for years without success... until you arrived! What if Tesla got him to settle the score?! We need to find Derek, now! '''Interrogate Derek Stone about his presence in the Wastes.' Derek: ''Yo, ! Long time no see! You looking to bring justice to the Wastes? ''Amy: ''Actually, we're seeking justice. Our partner, Frank Knight, was shot point blank! Execution style! ''Derek: ''Old Frankie's dead?! Ah, what a shame! I'd been looking forward to killing him myself! ''Amy: ''Is that why you escaped prison and came to the Wastes? Tesla asked you to kill Frank?! ''Derek: ''Who's this "Tesla" dude? Nah, I ended up here because it's the only place that's not burning to the ground right now! ''Amy: ''Well you'll be extra-safe in a cell! Raise your hands so I can handcuff you! ''Derek: ''You and what army? There's no law around here, ! You've got no authority to arrest anyone! Now if you don't mind, I'll go watch the city burn! '''Analyze Police Badge' Amy: ''Yann must be done examining Frank's badge. I'll call him. ''Yann (crying): '', how are you holding up? Everyone here's devastated... but we're pulling together to help you catch Frank's killer! ''Yann: ''I had a look at his badge... No fingerprints, but I did find a white powdery substance stuck in the crevices! ''Yann: ''Turns out it's a mix of various energy pills. Whoever your killer is, they're desperate not to fall asleep! ''Amy: ''Well, they'll need more than energy pills to stay ahead of after what they did to Frank, you can bet on that! '''Autopsy Victim's Body' Amy: ''The autopsy results should be ready, . Roxie? Did you... Are you done with... with Frank? ''Roxie (infuriated): ''I can't believe you sent his body to me, ! How could you?! ''Roxie: ''Frank... Frank was my drinking buddy! Him betraying us was bad, but at least he was still alive! ''Amy (crying): ''I know... It's just so weird to think that he'll never grumble about work again... ''Amy: ''But we must be strong, Roxie! Do you have anything that could help catch his killer! ''Roxie: ''Well, the... the killer shot him right between the eyes with a .22-caliber pistol... I trust you'll find the actual weapon soon, . ''Roxie: ''That coward tied him up before firing, but that was their downfall! They left traces of pork gelatin and sodium nitrite on Frank's arms! ''Roxie: ''As horrible as it sounds, these are components of canned meat... Fresh food being in short supply in the Wates, the killer probably carries rations. ''Amy: ''So the killer eats canned meat? Well they'll soon... ''Amy: ''No, I don't feel like making a pun. ''Roxie: ''Yeah, I didn't feel like it either. , promise me that you'll bring Frank's killer to justice, no matter what! We're counting on you! '''Later, in the computer lab...' ''Amy: '', this must be a nightmare! I didn't think Tesla was serious when he said he'd freed five convicts from prison! ''Amy: ''But so far, we've already bumped into Mabayo, Greta, and even Derek Stone! And there must be two more loose in the Wates! ''Tesla (laughing): ''So, how are you finding my little game so far, ? ''Amy (infuriated): ''You're insane, Tesla! You talk about creating a world free of crime, but every single one of your actions goes against that! ''Tesla: ''Sometimes you need to destroy in order to rebuild! Is that so hard to understand?! A little crime today can mean a lifetime of peace tomorrow! ''Tesla: ''I guess I should just show you, . A picture is worth a thousand words, isn't that what people say? ''Amy: ''What... What is happening to us, ? Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Dialogues